hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 4 (Meteor Garden 2018)
Episode 4 (第四集) of the drama, ''Meteor Garden'' aired on July 10, 2018, directly after the third episode. It was followed by episode five on July 11. Li Xin Hui shows Dao Ming Si a video of Dong Shan Cai and Hua Ze Lei interacting. Si, irrationally angry, confronts Shan Cai and forces a kiss on her. Later, Shan Cai attends Teng Tang Jing's birthday party. Plot Hua Ze Lei stops kissing Teng Tang Jing, saying "this isn't what I want." Lei, confused that Jing is not resisting, feels that he forced her to kiss him. Jing, however, informs him that he would not have had the chance if she did not actually want to kiss him. At the same, Dao Ming Si starts waking up his friends to offer them grilled fish. When he knocks on Jing's door, he turn around upon seeing Lei. Lei then spots the dress that Dong Shan Cai had left outside Jing's door. An impromptu is set up in the backyard, where Chen Qing He is grilling more squid. Lei approaches Shan Cai to ask if she saw him with Jing, which she confirms. She then says "you must hate me". Lei denies this since why would he "save her so many times" if he hated her. He begins playing the piano as Shan Cai quietly listens. Si finally makes up with Si by giving him some squid. Back in Shanghai, Si excitedly prepares to go back to school. He steals Shan Cai's shoes from her locker for a lame prank, which only annoys her. Si reveals his plan to seduce and dump Shan Cai to Feng Mei Zuo and Xi Men Yan. Mei Zuo comments that Si will probably "fall for her first." Shan Cai meets Lei on the school's rooftop, where he drawing a picture of Jing. She brushes off some chalk dust in his hair. From a distance, Li Xin Hui and Jiang Bai He tape the innocent interaction. They immediately show to video to Si, who becomes enraged. Shan Cai goes to the roof top to retrieve her books. Finding her there, Si is upset that the girls were telling the truth. He grabs her arms and punches the wall next to her face. Shan Cai momentarily escapes, but Si easily pins her against the wall again and kisses her. When she starts to cry, Si lets her go, promising "I won't hurt you anymore". The next day, Shan Cai walks in the opposite direction as soon as she Si. Xi Men and Mei Zuo discuss Jing with Lei. Mei Zuo asks him if he plans to confess his feelings to her; Lei replies "I'm thinking about it." He also asks Lei about "what is going on" with Shan Cai, which he deftly ignores. At Shan Cai's house, she relays the whole story about Si to Jiang Xiao You, while preparing for Jing's party. Qing He arrives shortly to take the girls to the party. There Shan Cai attempts to avoid Si, though he sees her anyway. Lei gets ready for the party as he remembers parting from Jing when she left to study in France. Outside, Li Zhen tries to enter the party, but is unable to contact Shan Cai. Xi Men protects Xiao You from a man, who attempts to harass her. Shan Cai quickly stops them from talking, warning Xiao You about Xi Men being a playboy. She borrows Xiao You's phone to call Li Zhen. By this time, Li Zhen has given up the party after the rain ruins her clothes. She lies to Shan Cai, saying "something came up." Jing enters the room as her guests gather round and clap for her. Lei offers his hand to her and they begin to dance. Cast and characters Other *Dao Ming Zhuang Notes *This episodes covers chapters fourteen through seventeen of Boys Over Flowers. *A Great Big World's "Say Something" is played over a flashback of Lei and Jing saying goodbye. *One of the guests at Jing's party is Zhou Dongyu, though her face is obscured. Coincidentally, Shen Yue will appear in the remake of Zhou's film Soul Mate. *The screen behind Jing reveals the date to be October 21, 2017. It being her twenty-fourth birthday, this means she was born in 1993. References See also External links * Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Meteor Garden (2018) Category:Meteor Garden (2018) episodes